1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) packaging structure, and more particularly, to a bi-directional LED packaging structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light-emitting diode (LED) structure is usually formed on a transparent substrate, such as a sapphire substrate, and thus to form a LED die. The transparent substrate of the LED has a reflective layer, which is used to reflect light in the transparent substrate to the outside.
In another aspect, a typical bi-directional LED refers to at least two LED dies connected back-to-back to emit light from two opposite surfaces. However, the bi-directional LED tends to have a large packaging structure volume, and methods for manufacturing the same are complicated. As such, the bi-directional LED is not easy to integrate with or apply in a light-emitting device with a small volume, and production cost of the bi-directional LED cannot be reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel LED packaging structure and a method for manufacturing the same to solve the problems of the typical bi-directional LED packaging structure.